Las siete cosas que lamento
by The Angel crimson
Summary: "Dentro de la mente de Sakura hay siete dioses... Cada noche vienen a castigarle por siete cosas. -¿Cuál es la última cosa? -Pregunte mirandola fijamente, ella aun no quería contármelo. -N-N-N-No Quiero D-Decirlo...-Esquivo mi mirada, me sentía mal, ella sufria todas las noches ¿y yo? yo no podia hacer nada por ayudarla."


**Las siete cosas que lamento -y entonces lloraste por mi causa-**

En la azotea del instituto Konoha se puede observar a dos chicos, el primero es un rubio bastante energético, tenía su mirada dirigida hacia abajo observando con sus ojos brillantes como el mar el jardín que se encontraba en el patio trasero mientras que el segundo chico era un pelinegro de ojos ónix, el cual no miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular, ambos vestían su uniforme escolar el cual consistía en un pantalón negro junto a una camisa sencilla de color blanca la cual hacia juego con la corbata azul y encima de esto traía puesto sus sacos que eran del mismo color de la corbata.

\- Sasuke ¿Es verdad que no iras a la universidad? Escuche por ahí que no aplicarías para ninguna. –Me pregunto el rubio, Naruto, siempre tan curioso,a veces me preguntaba porque eramos amigos, alzo su rostro para mirarme fijamente esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Si, es verdad. –respondí tranquilamente, ya estaba aburrido de que siempre me preguntaran lo mismo.

\- ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué? Escuche que el profesor estaba dispuesto a enviar una carta de recomendación. -siguió preguntándome pero él era así, mi amigo.

\- Hay algo más importante que debo hacer con mi vida. Comenzaré a trabajar y me haré independiente para asi poder irme de casa. –Respondí con simpleza- Tengo un gran motivo para tomar esa decisión…

\- _Ella otra vez…_ -sonrió divertido el rubio- En verdad quieres mucho a Sakura-chan, ¿no es así, teme?

Alce levemente la mirada hacia el cielo observando el maravilloso azul que se reflejaban en mis ojos, emboce una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad la cual mi rubio pudo notar con claridad.

* * *

... Flash back ... ..

[Narra Sasuke]

hace unos años atrás

-¿Co -co- como q- que ven…vendrán mis mis a -amigos? –Escuche como preguntaba con dificultad una pequeña pelirosa la cual se encontraba bastante sorprendida pero a la vez también feliz por aquella noticia.

_ Sakura y yo somos mellizos, cuando éramos pequeños nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, por esa razón nosotros terminamos a cargo de nuestro tío Madara, el cual odio ya que desde que se hizo cargo de nosotros solamente ha hecho sufrir a mi hermana, Sakura._

-Así es Sakura, hay unas niñas que quieren ser tus amigas y están aquí .

_ Tío Madara había traído esa mañana a unas niñas a casa para que jugaran con Sakura, ella era tartamuda y muy tímida, a diferencia de mí, por eso ella nunca hablaba con nadie, a causa de eso las demás niñas siempre se burlaban de ella cuando intentaba conversar con alguien._

– Vamos chicas pasen.

_Pero al parecer esa tarde sería diferente así que intente creer que nada malo sucedería, al ver que comenzaban a jugar con las chicas a las muñecas me fui de ahí para que jugaran tranquilamente, subí a mi habitación y me quede ahí, Sakura se veía sonriente y feliz, y yo era feliz por eso. _

_Después de unas horas Sakura subió sonriente a nuestra habitación, ellas ahora eran sus amigas y vendrían también mañana por la tarde, estaba tan feliz que se atragantaba con sus propias palabras y sonreía mucho._

_En cuanto termino de contarme lo divertido que fue tener amigas y jugar con ellas baje a la cocina, tenia hambre asi que fui por una galleta, pero justo antes de entrar a la cocina escuche a las nuevas amigas de Sakura, aún no se habían ido. _

\- Pero esa niña es muy tonta.

-Sí, debe ser muy boba como para no saber hablar a nuestra edad.

-Tomen niñas.

_ Era la voz de Tío Madara, mire un poco hacia dentro de la cocina, mi tío le daba a cada una, una bolsa de dulces y algo de dinero. Las niñas se fueron aun burlándose de mi hermana y comiendo sus dulces, a pesar de ser un niño lo supe… mi tío le había pagado a esas niñas para que fingieran que querían ser amiga de Sakura._

Era de noche, era invierno y hacia frio. Hace unos minutos había comenzado a nevar y ella seguía ahí parada, después de casi cuatro horas, en el patio.

Miraba la puerta de entrada y se ponía alerta por cualquier ruido en la calle, yo la miraba desde la ventana y no podía evitar llorar, porque sentía su tristeza y su esperanza. Nuestro tío no salió a buscarle ni cuando la nieve comenzó a cubrirle los tobillos, así que yo salí.

Estaba de espaladas hacia mí, miraba la calle desierta y al acercarme un poco más escuche un sollozo alto.

\- Sakura, entremos . –Le dije preocupado.

_Me miro con la cara mojada por las lágrimas y un poco morada a causa del frio. _

\- ¿E- ellas no -no que- querían ser mis a -amigas, verdad? –Me pregunto aun con las lágrimas en su rostro, cosa que me dolió bastante, ella sufría y yo aún podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, lo único que fui capaz de decirle fue.

\- Yo seré tu amigo, para siempre. –Dije cuando la abrase y no la solté hasta que dejara de llorar.

…Fin de fash back…..

* * *

Llegue a casa y camine por el pasillo pasando frente a la cocina de largo, ahí se encontraba mi tío, él no me mira, yo tampoco a él, han pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día en que Sakura esperó bajo a nieve, el ya casi no parece un humano.

_Pero eso no importa, nada importa más, porque después de subir las escaleras, en la segunda puerta del lado derecho, ya nada existe más que ella y yo. _

-¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! Lle- llegaste. – Me saludo sonriente cuando me vio entrar por la puerta, se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama.

\- Lo siento ¿estabas dormida? –pregunte preocupado cuando la mire, tenía su largo cabello rosa algo alborotado y sus hermoso y peculiares ojos jade se venían cansados era fácil adivinar que se acababa de despertar.

\- N-No, No Lo- ¡Wah! –Exclamo sorprendida cuando cayó al suelo, aún tenía puesta su pijama.

\- sigues siendo la misma despistada de siempre –Comente divertido cuándo me agache en frente ella, me abrazo para asi sostenerse y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, luego de eso le di un pequeño y casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Jejeje So-solo me sorprendiste –Me sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Cómo ha estado hoy mi pequeña hermanita? -Rei junto con ella y la eleve un poco del suelo tomándola por la cintura. Comenzamos a dar vueltas. Ella entre mis brazos sonríe, ella entre mis brazos es feliz, y yo quiero que sea feliz siempre.

Jugamos y nos tambaleamos por la habitación mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo, hasta que caimos en la cama, ella sobre mí.

**_Desde entonces, el tiempo no ha pasado para ella. Desde que se convirtió en un hikikomori, ella ha sido muy débil. Sus nervios se volvieron cada vez más visibles de lo que normalmente eran cuando era joven. Tome sus delgadas manos entre las mías._**

\- S-Sasuke-kun, H-H-Hueles como el sol. –Me sonrió animadamente.

**_Dentro de la mente de Sakura hay siete dioses….cada noche vienen a castigarla por siete cosas._**

\- Oh, supongo que es porque fui a la azotea a tomar una siesta –respondí mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

**_El primero por no ser capaz de hablar bien. _**

**_El segundo por decepcionar a sus padres y a su Tío._**

Ella acerca sus labios a los míos y nos besamos, de manera dulce acaricio sus labios con los míos, acaricio su labio superior con la punta de la lengua, y ella saca también su húmeda lengua para que puedan encontrarse y jugar a gusto. El calor comienza subir y las prendas se hacen molestas, estorbosas.

**_El tercero por no esperar a sus amigas. _**

**_El cuarto por no tener amigas._**

Nuestros cuerpos sudan, se acarician y chocan, nos acariciábamos con tanta sinceridad y con tanta dulzura, que no entendíamos qué lo que nosotros hacíamos era algo sucio. Nuestros cuerpos chocan y nos entregábamos el uno con el otro.

**_El quinto por ocultar sentimientos asquerosos en su interior._**

Nosotros yacíamos desnudos sobre las sabanas, no hablábamos, solo nos mirábamos.

**_Empujar a mí hermana, sin experiencia, en un mundo de placer sexual, es como obtener un dulce caramelo para premiar a una pequeña niña._**

\- Eres muy linda, Saku –Dije mientras la observaba fijamente nuestros ojos se encontraban, jades y ónix. Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos hasta que hable un tanto preocupado- ¿sigues bajando de peso, Sakura?

\- Q-Q-Quizás… -Respondió un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- sí –Afirme- puedo ver los huesos a través de tu piel –Respondí con reproche mientras posaba mis manos sobre la cintura de Sakura.

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡C-C-Cosquillas… Qu-que divertido! –Rio sonrojada.

-Sakura… -La llame provocando asi que pusiera atención en mis palabras- Te sacare de aquí, trabajaré y nos iremos juntos. -Los ojos de la menor brillan acuosos por las lágrimas.- ¿No te gusta lo que digo? Te prometí que…

-Ju- juntos pa- para siempre Sa-Sasuke-kun. — Y esa sonrisa radiante apareció en la cara de mi amada hermana.

**_ El sexto por obligar a su hermano a hacer estas cosas._**

_**Y el séptimo…**  
_

\- ¿Cuál es la última cosa? –pregunte con curiosidad mientras me recostaba en la cama de la Sakura, nunca me quiso decir cuál era la última cosa pero aun así deseaba saberlo.

\- … -Su mirada de nublo dejándome preocupado, segundos después evito mi mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación- N-N-N-No Quiero D-Decirlo…

_**Sakura se vuelve vacía, parecía pequeña, como una niña.**  
_

\- Ven aquí, Sakura –Llame un tanto entristecido lo cual oculte perfectamente.

_**Parecía que si llegaba a tocarla… La haría desaparecer.**_

..

* * *

\- Ya veo. Por lo tanto, no importa que, ¿no iras a la universidad? –Me pregunto una rubia de ojos miel.

\- Así es directora Tsunade –Respondí- Quiero salir de mi casa y ser independiente.

\- Bueno -Dio un suspiro de resignación- si estas tan empeñado en ello, todo lo que puedo hacer es apoyarte. –Me animo la rubia, al parecer ya se habia rendido en intentar persuadirme para que asi siguiera estudiando- Ir directamente a la sociedad es difícil, ¡Así que trabaja duro!

\- ¡Si! –Sonreí feliz, casi lograba lo que deseaba solo me falta esperar un poco más.

* * *

\- Estoy en casa –Dije cuando llegue.

\- He oído de tu directora… Que vas a trabajar –Escuche la voz amarga de mi tío apenas entre a la casa- Eres un niño tan inteligente y tu profesor incluso te había recomendado para una universidad nacional… ¿Estas tratando de arruinarme también? –Comento con odio cundo lo mire a los ojos- ¿Y vas a vivir de forma independiente? ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que viva con esa pequeña peste?

\- … -Me mantuve en silencio mientras observaba con odio a mi tío- No tienes nada que ver con esto. Como sea, Sakura se viene a vivir conmigo. –Dicho esto camine hacia la escalera esquivando a mi tío quien me miraba sorprendido.

_**No tengo nada que decirle a mi tío, voy a salir de esta casa y liberar a Sakura de él.  
**  
_

\- ¡Wow! ¡E-Esta D-D-Delicioso! –Exclamo alegremente Sakura mientras comía otro trozo de pastel.

\- Genial, sabía que te gustaría… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Saku! –La felicite mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- ¡! –Obviamente ella me sonrió alegremente- ¡F-Feliz C-C-Cumpleaños para ti también, Sasuke-kun! E-Estoy M-Muy feliz de S-Ser T-Tu hermana.

**_Definitivamente…Te hare feliz. Si se trata de nosotros dos, podremos vivir una vida feliz juntos.  
_**

\- Vamos a dormir juntos, después de todo es tu cumpleaños. –Sugerí abrazando a Sakura y me acomodaba en la cama.

\- No, ¡N-No podemos! –Exclamo exaltada- ¡R-Rechino los d-d-dientes cuan-cuando duermo, es m-muy vergonzoso! –confeso sonrojada.

\- Realmente no me importa en absoluto. –Dije sonriendo divertido.

\- L-Lo s-siento… Es d-difícil para m-mi dormir c-con alguien m-más… -comento avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- No necesitas disculparte –Respondí mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente- Buenas noches, Saku.

La noche cayo finalmente, hable toda la tarde con Sakura, le dije muchas cosas sobre cómo será nuestra vida juntos, dormiremos juntos todas las noches y nunca la abandonare. Odio dejarla sola por las noche en su habitación aunque estén una frente a la otra. También le dije, que estaríamos juntos siempre, como se lo prometí cuando éramos niños, nos iríamos lejos a donde nadie supiera que somos hermanos, donde pudiéramos salir a la calle tomados de la mano. Será perfecto….

Pero mi ensoñación se detuvo, se escuchó un golpe seco fuera de mi cuarto, salí de mi cuarto para poder ir a buscar a Sakura, quizá aún no había podido dormir, quizá el sonido lo asusto... pero no, hay voces dentro de su cuarto.

-¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Tu hermano no tendrá un futuro por cuidar a una maldita imbécil como tú!

_**Y el sonido de un golpe… sollozos.**  
_

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¿¡Por qué no pudiste ser normal?!

**_Otro golpe, sollozos más fuertes y la puerta no se podia abrir._**

-_¡¿No puedo abrir?! –pregunte sorprendido y a la vez alterado cuando intente abrir la puerta de la habitación, necesitaba abrir esa puerta lo antes posible._

Golpee el picaporte con el puño cerrado, mientras más golpes fuertes se escuchan dentro de la habitación.

**Desesperación, angustia, ira….**

\- Te lo he enseñado todas las noches ¡Pero sigues siendo una mierda! Cada vez que abres la boca es para decir lo mismo, ¡¿quieres detenerte?! ¡NO ME JODAS!

_¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?_

-SI LLEGAS A PONER UN PIE FUERA DE AQUÍ ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!

Patee la puerta y esta se abrió frente a mis ojos.

\- L-Lo siento m-m-mucho tío… -susurro lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara mientras ocultaba su cara con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos mientras seguía llorando- L-Lo siento Sa-Sasuke-kun…Lo siento.

_Ahi se encontraba mi pequeña hermana, tan fragil, tan debil y tan vulnerable. Ella, mi unica luz era maltratada y humillada de aquella manera. Y ahi se encontraba el culpable de su sufrimiento, encima de ella penetrándola y lastimando la con brusquedad mientras ella lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera._

**_Odio y furia ciega._**

_-S_orprendido mis ojos se nublaron y mi mirada se oscureció con la penumbra de la noche fría de aquel mal momento.

**_La séptima cosa es…_  
**

..

* * *

\- Tu tío estaba en un ataque de ebriedad y comenzó a golpearte, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo? –Repitió nuevamente las palabras que había dicho segundos atrás- si tu tío te ha estado golpeado en forma regular, ¿Por qué tienes poco o nada de moretones? –pregunto mientras observaba unos papeles que tenía en sus manos.

\- ... -

\- No dices nada ¿Huh?… -Me dijo mientras alzaba su vista observarme sentado en aquel asiento con mis manos aprisionadas por aquellas gruesas cadenas mientras estaba sumido en lo profundo pensamientos- No vamos a ser capaces de resolver nada.

-... -

-Eres muy joven para estar encerrado aquí por el resto de tu vida -el oficial me mira con ojos compasivos pero yo no lo miro- Quizás, si dices la verdad, podríamos obtener una reducción de condena.

**_ Pero no conteste, no lo mire, no hay nada que decir, no la quiero a ella involucrada en esto._**

-Sabes hay una chica bastante linda, se parece un poco a ti, aunque ella es de cabello largo y rosa –ahora si lo mire, intente parecer indiferente, pero estoy seguro de que mi mirada me delata- Dice que puede declarar en la corte, quizá así….

-¡No! –Dije al fin, rompiendo el silencio de antes- La quiero fuera de esto, si vuelve… dígale que no la quiero volver a ver, que se largue.

-No vamos a ser capaces de resolver asi –Suspiro cansado mientras me acercaba una carta- Es de tu hermana… Desde entonces ella ha estado viniendo aquí todos los días para verte ¿no es así?

-… -No digo nada pero aun así levanto levemente la mirada mostrando mis ojos ónix los cuales solo mostraban un pequeño destello de luz y extendí mi mano, fría y pálida, solamente para recibir aquella carta que deseaba con mi alma.

\- "Es todo culpa mía, él no hizo nada malo". Eso fue lo que dijo ella, Incluso fue tan lejos que llego a arrodillarse. –Dijo resignado el oficial mientras dio otro suspiro de cansancio- Sin embargo tu tío ahora está muerto y no podemos tomar su testificación, además que no existe otro testigo aparte de tu hermana y ella no es capaz de decir algo concluyente ¿entiendes eso?, debemos buscar la verdad de la cuestión y proceder de acuerdo con la ley.

_\- "Para Sasuke-kun_" –Fue lo primero que leí de aquella carta y sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas descendieron de mis ojos bajo la atenta mirada de aquel oficial.

\- Para ella debes ser… -Me siguió hablando el oficial- Una persona realmente importante.

"Me gustaría que cuando llegue la primavera estuviésemos juntos nuevamente, seria divertido ir a recolectar conchitas de mar y ver los cerezos en flor como aquella vez creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo cuando los vimos, a ti te gustan los cerezos ¿verdad?. Y durante el verano podríamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en teganuma me acuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba mi kimono, podrias ayudarme nuevamente a colocármelo ¿te acuerdas? nunca aprendí a ponérmelo bien. Y en invierno vamos a juntar nuestras manos mientras vemos la nieve caer y luego dormiremos nosotros dos, juntos, sin que nadie nos detenga. Has querido hacer tantas cosas conmigo pero nunca pudimos ojala podamos hacerlo algún dia. Te amo y…siempre esperare tu regreso.

Espero que el tiempo no sea tan cruel y nos separe"

Guardo la carta con tanto cuidado entre mis ropas y me voy… entro al juzgado, estaré muchos años encerrado, pero ella no tienen la culpa, no dejare que se eche la culpa, no dejare que la involucren…. Había tantos sueños y todos acabaron, ya no queda nada que pueda hacer por ella, le arruine la vida, como me la arruine a mí, solo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme…

**..  
**

.

* * *

**Los años pueden seguir pasando tan rápido que en un parpadeo no te das cuenta en donde estas y lo que a la vez has perdido, el dolor de aquel quien es tan amado para ti y que no ha podido estar a tu lado, ¿Cuán doloroso puede ser ese sufrimiento para alguien que ha perdido a la persona que tanto anhelaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá soportar no estar a su lado?**

_"Definitivamente… Perdóname, te he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo en este lugar gracias a eso debiste de haber paso un mal rato pero esta vez prometo que no me alejare de ti, nunca más… ¿Te acuerdas de esas flores que tanto te gustaban? Pude encontrar unas tan hermosas como tú a pesar de que aún no es su temporada, sabes, creo que no podremos ver los cerezos en flor, ver los fuegos artificiales y sobre todo no podremos juntar nuestras manos nuevamente…_

Lo lamento, tantas cosas que querías hacer y no pude cumplírtelas pero… Te cumpliré mi promesa de que volveremos a dormir juntos ya que siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca me separare."

**Aquel día de invierno los copos de nieve caían como lágrimas de dolor como si intentaran aliviar el sufrimiento de aquel pelinegro, aquel chico que no había hecho nada más que proteger aquello que tanto quería, aquel que no deseaba nada más que ver feliz a aquella persona que amo desde lo más profundo de su ahora triste y vacío corazón, aquel chico que ahora caía lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro sobre la fría y gélida nieve de invierno mientras que delante de él se encontraba aquellas flores de cerezo las cuales tanto les gustaban, adornaban aquella blanca y sencilla lapida de su amada hermana quien ya no existía en este mundo "Sakura". Fue ahí cuando su alma abandono su cuerpo y sin volver a abrir los ojos se sumergió en un profundo sueño en el cual nunca más volvería a despertar para así poder estar con la persona que tanto amo.**

_._

.

.

**_...Fin..._**

* * *

**Bueno esta historia la escribí gracias a mi hermana mayor, ella vio un manga que le encanto y me pidió que modificara la historia para hacerla un Sasusaku, así que en otras palabras la idea no es mía, espero que les haya gustado y si desean leer el manga búsquenlo su nombre es "nanadome no gomenne" y gracias por leerlo.**

**pd: tambien modifique la historia a mi gusto, no es totalmente igual al manga pero lleva la misma idea espero que os haya gustado la historia ;)**

**pd2: ¿Review? XDD**


End file.
